O Tempo Está Dançando
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: A história de como Spock aprendeu a aceitar o amor, e das pessoas que o ajudaram a chegar a essa aceitação. Kirk/Spock Spock & Sybok Spock & Michael


**Disclaimer:** Star Trek não pertence a mim, não estou fazendo nenhum tipo de lucro com essa fanfic, que foi escrita apenas por entretenimento.

**Sinopse:** A história de como Spock aprendeu a aceitar o amor, e das pessoas que o ajudaram a chegar a essa aceitação.

**Universo:** Star Trek – The Original Series (Série Clássica), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier.

**Ship:** Spock/Jim Kirk

**N.A.¹:** Essa fanfic tem spoilers e elementos da segunda temporada de Star Trek: Discovery. É minha tentativa de incorporar os novos elementos do canon do Spock que a série trouxe.

Essa é a minha fanfic anual para o dia K/S, apesar de estar levemente atrasada e de ser mais gen do que romântica, mas tá valendo.

**X_X_X**

**O Tempo Está Dançando**

_Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

**X_X_X**

A primeira vez que Spock escalara as montanhas próximas a sua residência fora um acidente, causado por pouco mais que sua curiosidade infantil, e sua necessidade de afastar-se das vozes zangadas de seus pais, que estavam brigando mais uma vez por causa dele.

Os desentendimentos entre seus pais nunca foram grandes ou violentos de forma alguma, mas a existência frequente deles era suficiente para causar desconforto a Spock. Sua mãe nunca gritava, mas sua fúria era constantemente expressada por palavras fulminantes e olhares reprovadores. Seu pai demonstrava sua insatisfação através do mais neutro e frio de seus tons de vozes, o que sempre parecia irritar mais sua mãe.

E, tanto quanto Spock poderia dizer, ele era sempre a causa dos problemas conjugais de seus pais.

Naquela tarde não havia sido diferente. Spock não sabia como aquele desentendimento havia começado, mas as últimas palavras que havia escutado antes de correr pela porta fora sua mãe falando mais alto do que o normal, seu tom obviamente carregado de frustração.

— Se você não quer lidar com emoções humanas, Sarek, você nunca deveria ter se casado com uma Humana! Se você não quer lidar com as pressões de ter um filho _meio-Humano, _você nunca deveria ter tido um!

Spock não permanecera na casa para ouvir mais. Ele saiu da casa o mais discretamente que pode e, mesmo aos cinco anos, ele já sabia muito bem como se esgueirar pela casa e para fora dela sem ser notado. Seu tamanho ajudava, assim como a paz da vizinhança onde sua família residia.

A presença de I-Chaya era um empecilho a mais em sua discreta escapada, mas o sehlat se recusara a ser abandonado e então Spock, relutantemente, aceitara sua companhia e subira em suas costas.

I-Chaya era, na maior parte do tempo, um animal obediente e dócil. Apesar de se recusar a deixar Spock sozinho, ele se permitiu ser guiado na direção que Spock desejava ser levado. Spock não tinha nenhuma destinação específica em mente. Mesmo assim se vira guiando I-Chaya em direção as montanhas.

Não seria a primeira vez que Spock se encontrava nos pés de uma montanha ou mesmo no topo de uma, mas nunca viera sozinho. I-Chaya fora relutante em subir a montanha, mas quando Spock o guiou para a mais baixa delas, o velho sehlat concedera e subira a montanha em passos lentos.

Quando chegaram ao topo, Spock desmontou e I-Chaya se aninhou para um merecido cochilo, enquanto Spock se sentava no cume.

Olhando para baixo, Spock tentou clarear sua mente de todas as turbulências causadas pelas emoções que ele em vão tentava expurgar de sua cabeça. Tentou clarear sua mente da raiva, da tristeza e, especialmente, da vergonha em não ser o filho que seu pai tão obviamente desejava que ele fosse.

Tal tarefa era difícil de ser alcançada dentro de sua casa, com as palavras baixas e irritadas de sua mãe e o desdém frio de seu pai, mas fora surpreendentemente fácil de ser conquistada ali. Com exceção de I-Chaya, Spock estava sozinho. As montanhas estavam ali antes dele nasceram e continuariam a ali estar muito tempo depois que seus ossos se tornassem pó. A natureza ao seu redor não era consciente e, portanto, era incapaz de julgá-lo, e o silêncio ao seu redor era confortável ao invés de tenso.

A vista, por sua vez, era o que sua mãe descreveria como _de tirar o fôlego. _Seu pai provavelmente somente a descreveria como uma vista em altura mediana, já que a montanha era a mais baixa entre todas as suas vizinhas.

Spock a descrevia apenas como pacífica. Ver o mundo dessas alturas certamente causava certa _perspectiva _e fazia os problemas de Spock parecerem menores do que realmente eram, ao menos enquanto ele estivesse ali.

A sensação de estar tão em paz e tão livre das pressões em seu peito fora tão grande que Spock não percebeu o tempo passando. Nada de significante acontecia na montanha, com exceção da movimentação de uma ou outra ave voando acima de sua cabeça, ou insetos passeando a seus pés. O tempo parecia não existir de uma maneira tradicional.

Mas a passagem de tempo fora da montanha era inevitável, e Spock só se deu conta disso quando ouviu uma voz bastante familiar chamá-lo, atrás dele.

— Encontrei você, maninho!

Se virando, Spock observou seu irmão fazer o caminho até estar ao seu lado. Sybok era mais velho do que Spock em alguns anos, estando mais próximo da fase adulta do que da infância, e sua figura alta fez o caminho até ele com facilidade, suas pernas compridas alcançando o topo da montanha sem dificuldades.

— Lady Amanda e o pai estão te procurando há algumas horas.

Spock se esforçou para não demonstrar surpresa, e olhou com novos olhos para a paisagem ao seu redor. Não havia notado antes, mas o sol certamente havia abaixado bastante; faltavam poucas horas para o anoitecer chegar.

— Não era minha intenção ficar longe por tantas horas. Eu peço desculpas.

Sybok sentou-se ao seu lado, mas Spock continuava a olhar para frente, sem encarar o irmão.

— Longe de mim não incentivar a curiosidade natural das crianças, mas seus pais não estão muito felizes com a ideia do filho deles de cinco anos estar perambulando as ruas sozinho.

— Eu não estou sozinho. I-Chaya veio comigo.

Sua afirmação arrancou uma risada de seu irmão, e Spock se encolheu com o som. Não era a primeira vez que Sybok ria em sua presença, mas o som ainda o surpreendia toda vez.

— E eu também não achei que minha presença seria sentida tão facilmente.

Subitamente, Sybok ficou sério ao seu lado.

— E por que não?

Spock finalmente olhou para seu irmão. Sybok tinha uma expressão séria em seu rosto, mas convidativa, e Spock sentiu o ímpeto de confessar a verdade para ele.

— Eles estavam brigando de novo por minha causa — confessou — É sempre por minha causa. Eu estava cansado de ouvir eles brigando.

Sybok soltou um longo suspiro, desviando seu olhar por alguns momentos, mas logo voltando a fixá-lo em Spock.

— Você não é o único motivo das brigas deles, Spock. Eles brigam por minha causa também. Por dezenas de outras coisas que não tem nada a ver com você ou comigo.

A afirmação de Sybok era verdadeira. Spock já testemunhara, sem que seus pais soubessem, uma discussão deles sobre Sybok. Seu pai estava insatisfeito com a insistência que Sybok demonstrava em expressar emoções abertamente, e sua mãe discordava do modo como seu pai lidava com Sybok. Spock não se lembrava da discussão completa, mas se lembrava que as palavras finais de seu pai foram _Você não é a mãe dele, Amanda_, e do silêncio que se instalou após elas serem ditas.

— Desta vez era por minha causa. Eu os ouvi.

— E o que o nosso querido pai disse dessa vez?

Spock tentou ignorar o sarcasmo na voz de Sybok e respondeu com honestidade, como era o correto para um Vulcano.

— O habitual. Minha incapacidade em ser como as outras crianças Vulcanas, e a resistência de minha mãe em aceitar esta posição firme de meu pai.

Sybok balançou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro teatral.

— Spock, eu vou dizer isso para você apenas uma vez, então escute bem a sabedoria do seu irmão. Foda-se as expectativas do papai.

— Sybok! — mesmo naquela idade, Spock se escandalizou com o tom e as palavras usadas, e não pode fingir não estar chocado — Você não pode falar assim de nosso pai!

— E mesmo assim eu acabo de falar. E mais do que isso; foi bom falar isso. Eu mudei de ideia e vou falar outra vez: foda-se as expectativas do papai.

Spock olhou para os lados, nervoso, como se alguém estivesse ouvindo-os.

— Não pense que eu estou falando isso para ser difícil. Eu só quero ajudar você a se libertar das amarras que o pai está colocando com tanta força ao seu redor.

Lentamente Spock voltou a olhar para Sybok, ainda parecendo desconfiado.

— Você nunca será Vulcano, Spock. Não importa o quanto o pai deseje que você seja. Você nunca será Humano também. Você é algo novo. Algo diferente.

Sybok sorriu para ele então, mais abertamente do que Spock se sentia confortável em ver.

— Eu invejo às vezes você, mano. Eu queria ter a opção de escolher. Você pode escolher ainda qual caminho trilhar. Pode escolher não ter que suprimir suas emoções como todos esses outros Vulcanos reprimidos.

Spock franziu suas pequenas sobrancelhas. Sybok estava correto. Ainda não havia chegado a hora de Spock decidir qual filosofia ele deveria trilhar, embora logo esse dia fosse chegar, mas ele nunca realmente considerava a sério a ideia de seguir a filosofia de vida Humana no lugar da Vulcana.

— Eu não acho que poderia fazer essa escolha — confessou.

Não era o que seu pai esperava dele. Até mesmo sua mãe parecia conformada com o fato de que Spock seria um Vulcano em primeiro lugar.

— Esse não é você falando. É o senhor Sarek fazendo sombra em todas as suas decisões. Mas pense com carinho nisso, mano. Você não quer ter a liberdade de sentir um dia todas as suas emoções? Poder se apaixonar e dizer _eu te amo _sem sentir toda essa culpa e repressão que o pai visivelmente sente?

Balançando a cabeça, Sybok se ergueu de onde estava.

— Não há vergonha em emoções, Spock. Não deveria haver vergonha no amor, e quer saber? Eu amo você, irmãozinho.

Spock se sentiu congelar onde estava, as palavras de Sybok o atingindo com força. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele ouvira aquelas palavras dirigidas para ele. Nem mesmo sua mãe havia dito que o amava antes.

— Agora, eu acho melhor você acordar o seu sehlat e irmos para casa antes que o pai mande as autoridades atrás da gente.

Relutantemente, Spock se levantou e foi até I-Chaya, acordando o animal com algum esforço. I-Chaya grunhiu, mas se levantou após alguns momentos.

— Pronto para voltarmos?

Spock hesitou alguns momentos e, quando falou, sua voz saiu fina e frágil até para seus próprios ouvidos.

— Eles vão estar zangados comigo.

Sybok fez um longo _hmmm _em sua garganta.

— Certamente estarão, não há como fugir isso. Mas vamos fazer assim; eu direi para eles que fui eu que mencionei as montanhas um dia desses e você se sentiu curioso e veio sozinho. Eles ainda vão ficar zangados, mas ao menos parte da culpa vem para mim.

Spock ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Por que você faria isso?

— Eu já estou acostumado a ser culpado pelas coisas que o pai não gosta — deu de ombros — E como eu disse, maninho, eu te amo. Irmãos mais velhos supostamente devem cuidar dos irmãos mais novos.

Spock engoliu em seco e novamente ignorou as três palavras vindas de Sybok.

— Isso não seria uma mentira?

Sybok deu outro sorriso excessivamente largo.

— Pense menos nisso não como uma mentira e mais um… exagero dos fatos.

Spock mordeu o lábio, mas resolveu não falar mais nada. Apenas montou mais uma vez em I-Chaya e, junto a Sybok, começou a fazer o caminho de volta para casa.

**X_X_X**

Embora houvesse demorado algum tempo até que Spock se acostumasse a presença de Michael em sua casa e em sua vida, uma vez que isso houvesse acontecido, Spock se sentia mais confortável ao lado de sua nova irmã do que de qualquer outra pessoa que ele havia conhecido.

Michael era quieta como ele e, apesar de ser Humana, demonstrava uma rápida aptidão para a lógica e a filosofia Vulcana de um modo geral. Sua natural curiosidade era também um dos fatores que eles dividiam, e Spock se sentia confortável em sua presença.

Já havia alguns anos que Sybok não vivia na casa com eles, morando próximo a sua instituição de estudo e aparecendo ocasionalmente para visitá-los. Na maior parte do tempo, no entanto, Sarek agia como se seu outro filho não existisse, e por essa razão Spock também evitava mencionar seu irmão. Mas a presença de Michael em sua vida havia alterado em muito o clima na vida familiar em sua casa, de uma maneira que Spock jamais havia experimentado antes.

Ao contrário de suas próprias reações, se tornou instantaneamente óbvio que sua mãe e Sarek se apegaram de imediato a Michael como um membro da família. Sua mãe incorporara Michael na rotina dos momentos que ela costumava passar com Spock, e Sarek devotava sua atenção e seu tempo particular para ela de um modo que ele jamais havia feito com ele ou com Sybok.

A princípio Spock tivera que batalhar o sentimento de ciúmes que crescera dentro de seu peito. Ele era um Vulcano, e a filosofia Vulcana ele havia escolhido seguir. Vulcanos não são dominados por emoções, muito menos da variedade mesquinha. Dizer isso para si mesmo era ocasionalmente difícil quando seus pais pareciam distribuir atenção e apoio para Michael que eles, especialmente Sarek, nunca devotava para ele, mas Spock se esforçava.

E a razão de seus esforços era o fato de que Michael não merecia essas emoções negativas ligadas a ela. Michael sempre se dirigira a ele com cordialidade e interesse. Não era sua culpa que Spock ainda não conseguisse manter sob controle as emoções que as outras crianças de sua idade já deveriam manter.

As brigas entre sua mãe e Sarek também diminuíram consistentemente nesses últimos anos. Ao menos onde Spock podia vê-las — ele não estava certo se elas ainda aconteciam na privacidade dos aposentos deles, mas Spock não as testemunhara mais.

O que não queria dizer que Spock havia parado de frequentar as montanhas quando procurava algum resquício de paz.

Sarek nunca se tornara satisfeito com esse hábito de Spock e ainda tentava fazê-lo desistir de se isolar nas montanhas. Ele não entendia, e exigia uma explicação que Spock não estava disposto a dar. Sarek havia ameaçado. Havia tentando persuadir e mesmo subornar, mas Spock nunca estivera interessado em contar o motivo pelo qual ele procurava as montanhas.

Para que explicar, quando seu pai nunca poderia compreender?

Nesses dias, não havia mais Sybok e I-Chaya já não era mais vivo, mas por vezes Michael o acompanhava em suas explorações, como havia feito naquele dia.

Os dois estavam sozinhos agora, em um morro relativamente mais alto do que Spock costumava frequentar, mas que era muito mais próximo da nova casa deles. Sua mãe havia pedido para que eles não se afastassem demais da casa nesses dias, onde a presença de Michael ainda era um ponto delicado para os extremistas da lógica.

Michael se sentia culpada em trazer esse escrutínio para a vida deles, Spock sabia. A reação dela era demasiada Humana em sua opinião, pois os extremistas de lógica já os cercavam desde a época que apenas Spock estava na família. A presença de Michael inflamou o espírito deles, mas certamente não era a causa do problema.

Em certas ocasiões, Sybok demonstrara seu desprazer com a situação com algumas palavras bastante incisivas que renderam uma reprimenda de Sarek por suas ideias e linguagens.

— As ideias de seu irmão são tão perigosas quanto as dos extremistas, Spock — ele lhe dissera então — Nenhum extremo possuí a razão. O equilíbrio é o que você deve almejar conseguir.

Mais de uma vez Spock tivera que se refrear de apontar o paradoxo nas palavras de seu pai e em suas ações. Tecnicamente, a própria natureza de Spock era um equilíbrio entre dois mundos, e mesmo assim Sarek nunca estaria satisfeito com quem Spock era.

— Eu acho melhor voltarmos logo — a voz de Michael interrompeu seus pensamentos — Não falta tanto tempo para anoitecer.

— Faltam pelo menos quatro horas — Spock deu de ombros, olhando para baixo — Mas podemos ir daqui a pouco. Eu não quero demorar também.

— Por que você gosta de vir aqui? Eu não achei que você era o tipo para — ela hesitou — Apreciar a paisagem desse jeito.

Spock sentiu certa hesitação antes de responder. A única pessoa que sabia o motivo era Sybok, e não era como se Spock pudesse ter escondido dele na ocasião. Mas com Michael, seria deliberado de sua parte, deixá-la saber a razão por trás de seus hábitos.

— Eu comecei a vir aqui quando eu era pequeno. Menor do que hoje, ao menos. Sarek, e a minha mãe costumavam ter bastante discussões naquela época. A maioria delas envolvia a mim.

Spock não parou de falar, mas desviou os olhos para não olhar para Michael.

— Eu só queria ficar longe de tudo o que eles diziam, e de como aquilo fazia eu sentir. Vulcanos não deveriam sentir nada, mas testemunhar as discussões deles me enchia de emoções negativas.

— Você é meio Humano também — Michael disse, suavemente — Sua parte Humana devia ser permitida sentir algumas emoções às vezes.

— Eu escolhi seguir a filosofia Vulcana, e não a Humana. Portanto, devo me adaptar com as escolhas que eu fiz para minha vida.

Só então ele voltou a olhar para Michael. Ele havia temido que sua irmã adotiva tivesse piedade em seus olhos, mas não era o caso. Michael apenas parecia atenta, interessada no que Spock dizia.

— Com o tempo, meus pais começaram a discutir menos. Ou ao menos, discutir menos quando eu estou presente. E Sybok ter se mudado foi um fator que contribuiu para isso também.

— Sarek não parece nada satisfeito com as ideias de Sybok — fora o único comentário de Michael, ainda em uma suave voz. Michael e Sybok não se conheciam tão bem devido a distância. Sybok parecia absolutamente adorar Michael, mas sua irmã parecia mais hesitante em se relacionar com o excêntrico irmão mais velho deles.

— Sarek desaprova abertamente de tudo que Sybok acredita — Spock assentiu — Por essa razão acredito que a ausência de meu irmão tenha contribuído para um melhor relacionamento com minha mãe, que discordava do tratamento que meu pai dava a Sybok.

Michael apenas assentiu dessa vez, encorajando-Spock a continuar.

— No entanto, apesar do ambiente menos instável ser a regra nesses dias, eu confesso ter me apegado ao hábito de vir as montanhas. O exercício, a chegada até o topo, o silêncio e a vista daqui. É o mais próximo que eu chego de meditar sem realmente estar meditando.

— Parece um hábito terrivelmente Humano de sua parte — Michael disse, um sorrisinho brincando em seus lábios — E falo isso com a melhor das intenções. Você pode ter escolhido a filosofia Vulcana, mas você _é _meio Humano. Acredito que seja permitido a você algumas indulgências.

Spock não tinha certeza se ela estava correta em suas afirmações, mas deu de ombros mesmo assim, um hábito que havia adquirido de Michael.

— Talvez.

Um longo silêncio então se instalou entre eles, nem um pouco desconfortável. Michael demonstrara desde o princípio ser boa tanto em conversações verbais quanto em momentos de quietude, e Spock estaria satisfeito em compartilhar ambos com ela.

O silêncio do momento fora apenas quebrado vários minutos depois, pela voz hesitante de Michael.

— Os meus pais… isso é, os meus outros pais, de antes, eles costumavam brigar às vezes também. Nem sempre, mas de vez em quando. Às vezes era por minha causa e às vezes não, mas costumava me chatear também quando eu sabia que era sobre mim.

Spock prendeu a respiração por alguns momentos, querendo evitar ao máximo fazer algum som de qualquer tipo. Michael nunca falava de seus pais. Quando ela viera morar com eles, sua mãe havia lhe avisado para não perguntar a Michael sobre seus pais por ser um assunto doloroso para a garota, portanto Spock jamais perguntara.

Mas agora parecia que, mesmo sem a pergunta, Michael resolvera confiar em Spock o suficiente para falar sobre um assunto delicado para ela.

— Um dia eu perguntei para o meu pai porque ele e a minha mãe brigavam por minha causa. Ele pareceu desconcertado por um momento — Michael sorrira — Mas me disse que brigas poderia acontecer por qualquer motivo. Um deles não teve um bom dia. Que a mãe não concordava com algo que ele tinha feito. Que os dois tinham dúvidas sobre o meu futuro e o que era melhor para mim e por isso poderiam brigar. Mas que não importava a quantidade de desentendimentos que eles tivessem, no fundo os dois me amavam e sempre me amariam e queriam o melhor para mim.

A voz de Michael parecia conter tanto um sorriso quanto um soluço, e Spock se sentiu preocupado por alguns momentos de que sua irmã fosse chorar. Ele não queria vê-la triste, especialmente por estar contando algo a Spock.

— Eu só acho que… essas coisas são normais entre adultos. E pais. Eles podem estar brigando, mas é porque querem o melhor para você. Eles te amam.

Spock franziu a testa.

— Talvez.

Michael se juntara a ele e franziu a testa também.

— Como assim talvez? É claro que eles te amam. Eles são seus pais.

— Eu suponho que sim, por eu ser filho deles. Mas eles nunca disseram isso para mim.

— Nunca?

A voz de Michael carregava choque dessa vez, assim como toda sua expressão; Spock apenas assentiu.

— Nem mesmo a sua mãe? Ele já disse que…

Michael se interrompeu subitamente, mas ela não precisava ter terminado para que Spock entendesse. Sua mãe havia dito para ela que a amava; só ele não havia tido o prazer de ouvir o sentimento verbalizado por Lady Amanda.

Por um momento, as ondas de ciúmes e ressentimento ameaçaram lhe dominar, mas um olhar na direção de Michael e nos olhos culpados dela fez Spock respirar fundo e deixar a paz que o ar da montanha lhe proporcionava lhe invadir outra vez. Michael não merecia aquilo, especialmente não vindo dele.

— Eu… tenho certeza que não quer dizer nada. Certamente eles amam você. E não só eles.

Michael então tentou dar um sorriso animado em sua direção, conseguindo sucesso parcial.

— Você é amado.

Spock teve que lutar para não sorrir dessa vez. Talvez isso fosse Michael lhe dizendo que o amava, do mesmo modo que Sybok um dia havia feito, ainda que seu irmão fosse menos discreto. Dessa vez, Spock não se sentiu chocado. Sentiu-se apenas amado.

Talvez um dia ele teria coragem o suficiente para retribuir o sentimento e dizer em voz alta para Michael que a amava também. Spock tinha certeza que seria satisfatório apreciar a expressão de choque no rosto de sua irmã quando aquilo acontecesse.

**X_X_X**

Spock havia criado coragem para verbalizar o sentimento para Michael alguns meses depois, mas não fora choque ou carinho que apareceram no rosto dela. Havia apenas repulsa e palavras venenosas, que estariam presentes na mente de Spock pelas próximas décadas, apesar de seus melhores esforços.

Conforme ele crescia e se tornava mais maduro, Spock compreendera que as palavras dolorosas de Michael eram falsas e foram motivadas por uma reação de pânico e culpa, mas mesmo o conhecimento da motivação dela não foram suficientes para Spock perdoar tão fácil o fato de ter aberto seu coração para ela e ter tido seus sentimentos jogados em seu rosto de uma forma tão cruel.

**X_X_X**

Spock havia debatido por longos momentos se ele realmente deveria ter vindo ali naquela noite. Os últimos dias haviam sido longos e cansativos, e poucas pessoas precisavam mais daquele descanso do que o Capitão, especialmente considerando suas perdas pessoais. A alternativa lógica seria deixar que ele descansasse e, se o Capitão provasse estar descansado no dia seguinte, só então conversar com ele.

Ainda assim, Spock se vira apertando a campainha dos quartos de seu Capitão, sem conseguir explicar para si mesmo a falta de lógica de suas ações.

Apenas momentos se passaram até que a porta se abrisse, e um sorriso cansado se abrisse em sua direção.

— Spock. Por favor, entre.

Jim abrira espaço imediatamente para que Spock entrasse em seus aposentos, o que Spock fizera sem hesitação, se esforçando ao máximo para evitar olhar para o peito despido de seu Capitão.

— Alguma coisa aconteceu, Spock? Algum problema com a nave?

Spock rapidamente negou com a cabeça, não querendo alarmar Jim. Era a última coisa que Spock gostaria de fazer.

— Negativo, Capitão. Minha visita é de caráter um tanto pessoal. Eu acredito que o Doutor havia se referido a isso como… checar como o senhor está se saindo depois de toda a confusão?

As palavras informais sentavam-se desconfortáveis em sua língua considerando o estilo formal que Spock costumava empregar, mas elas pareceram agradar a Jim, julgando pelo pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

— Jim, Spock. Jim. Se essa não é uma visita profissional, você pode muito bem usar o meu nome.

— Muito bem então. Jim.

Jim sorrira então, e Spock tivera que se esforçar mais do que o normal para manter sua neutralidade. Spock nunca havia encontrado em sua vida alguém que sorria como Jim sorria, não apenas com seus lábios, mas com seus olhos, seu rosto, seu corpo todo. Michael costumava ter um sorriso parecido, mas os sorrisos de Michael sempre foram temperados com tristeza, e eles jamais afetaram a Spock do modo como os sorrisos de Jim o afetavam.

— Obrigado, Spock. E, para responder a sua pergunta, eu estou… tão bem quanto o esperado, dentro das circunstâncias.

Spock ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da resposta evasiva, e Jim soltou um longo suspiro, percebendo que não seria tão fácil.

— Por favor, sente-se Spock.

Spock se dirigiu para o assento apontado pelo Capitão, ficando agora de frente para ele. Colocando as mãos em seu colo, ele olhou para Jim com uma expressão calma e atenta.

— Me diga uma coisa, senhor Spock: você tem irmãos?

Uma série de imagens se passaram na cabeça de Spock em segundos. Michael, séria e curiosa, brincando com Spock naqueles primeiros dias. Sybok o erguendo sobre os ombros naquela ocasião que Sarek se recusara a fazê-lo, para que Spock conseguisse ver um espetáculo acontecendo a distância. Michael, sorrindo e se divertindo junto ao Comandante Saru e a Alferes Tilly no refeitório da Discovery. Michael sorrindo para ele pela última vez, antes de Spock voltar para a Enterprise. Sybok, sorrindo para Spock na última vez que se viram.

— Não, senhor — Spock respondera sem hesitação.

Spock dissera para si mesmo que aquilo não era uma mentira. As ordens oficiais diziam que a existência de Michael e de toda a Discovery deveriam ser tratadas com a maior de todas as discrições, como se aquelas pessoas jamais houvessem existido. Spock jamais veria Michael novamente, perdida no tempo como ela estava. Ele certamente jamais veria Sybok novamente também, considerando o quão errado em seu caminho ele seguiu, errado o suficiente para suas ações lhe garantirem o exílio, além do desprezo de Sarek, o profundo desapontamento de Lady Amanda, e o horror do Spock. Indo pelo modo como Sarek agia, era como se Spock jamais houvesse tido um irmão.

— Eu imaginava que você fosse realmente um filho único — Jim sorriu, parecendo divertido em confirmar suas suspeitas — Eu só tinha o Sam de irmão. Suponho que agora eu seja filho único, também.

Spock não disse nada; apenas deu tempo para que Jim precisasse dizer.

— Tanta coisa aconteceu na nave nos últimos dias que eu sinto que a morte do meu irmão e da minha cunhada quase passaram despercebidas. Que eu deveria estar sentindo mais por elas. Eu nunca vou ver eles novamente, e ainda assim…

Jim se interrompeu e abruptamente se levantou para e ir até seu gabinete de bebidas.

— Aceita uma dose de conhaque, senhor Spock?

Álcool não exercia um efeito tão poderoso em Spock como exercia em certos Humanos, e ele se viu assentindo.

— Aceito, Jim.

Jim assentiu e encheu dois pequenos copos, levando um para Spock e ficando com um para si mesmo.

— Luto age de maneiras inesperadas em diferentes pessoas — Spock disse quando Jim continuou em silêncio — Sua mente procurou se manter focada durante uma emergência na nave, pois você é o responsável por todos nós.

— Eu sei de tudo isso — Jim fez um gesto frustrado com sua mão livre — E eu sei, eu sei, eu estou só esperando o momento de realização bater em mim. Acho que só então vou saber como eu estou me sentindo.

Spock tomou um gole de seu copo e continuou a olhar para Jim, que desviou seu olhar.

— A única coisa que eu consigo pensar é que eu tive uma oportunidade de me despedir da Aurelan, e o Peter vai sobreviver, mas eu nunca tive oportunidade de dizer adeus para ele. E fazia tanto tempo que não nós víamos. Não tínhamos brigado ou nada parecido antes disso, mas… não esperava que isso fosse acontecer, sabe?

Spock entendia, muito mais do que Jim poderia compreender. Ele tivera uma oportunidade de dizer adeus para Michael, mas o universo não lhe garantira a mesma graça em relação a Sybok.

— Acredito que eu esteja um tanto melancólico que meu irmão tenha partido sem termos tido uma despedida. Sem eu ter a oportunidade de dizer que… que eu…

— Tenho certeza de que seu irmão sabia que você o amava, Jim.

Jim pareceu assustado por alguns momentos, então Spock rapidamente continuou.

— É de meu conhecimento que perdas abruptas podem causar esse tipo de sentimentos, em Humanos especialmente. Remorso ou culpa por não ter feito mais. É comum, mas por favor, Jim, mantenha em mente de que sua mente está exagerando os eventos.

Jim assentiu, engolindo em seco, se escondendo por trás de seu copo por um momento.

— Tem algo especial sobre crescer com irmãos, Spock. Em se desenvolver ao mesmo tempo com outro ser humano, é um sentimento bastante peculiar conhecer alguém dessa maneira. Me entristece saber que isso acabou.

Embora as dinâmicas de suas relações com seus irmãos fossem menos ortodoxas do que as relações de Jim com seu irmão provavelmente foram, Spock compreendia bem esse sentimento e a tristeza que ele trazia. Sabia como era ter aquelas emoções em seu peito.

Era tão errado ver aquelas mesmas emoções refletidas no rosto de Jim.

Na última vez que se viram, Michael lhe dissera que Spock deveria deixar com que as pessoas que o conhecessem se aproximassem dele, e que ele devia procurar por elas em retorno. Era um conselho difícil de seguir na maior parte dos dias, mas sempre lhe parecera instintivo quando Jim era o assunto.

— Enquanto você viver e se lembrar de seu irmão e do relacionamento que vocês dois tiveram não terá acabado, Jim. Ele ainda viverá através de você.

O sorriso que Jim lhe dera agora fora mais radiante do que suas prévias tentativas, e Spock sentira seu peito se apertando diante da vontade de se aproximar e sentir o gosto daquele sorriso contra seus próprios lábios.

Com rapidez vinda da prática, Spock rapidamente sufocou aquele pensamento. Em tempos normais, já era errado e impróprio para ele pensar sobre seu Oficial Comandante desta maneira. Com Jim sofrendo dessa forma, era inaceitável.

— Obrigado, Spock. Eu me sinto grato por você ter vindo até aqui hoje, falar comigo.

Spock assentiu, inclinando de leve sua cabeça.

— Sempre que você precisar, Jim.

A veemência de suas próprias palavras lhe assustara, mas Jim parecera satisfeito o suficiente e, portanto, Spock continuou a beber de seu copo e dividir o silêncio com Jim.

**X_X_X**

Conforme os anos se passaram, se tornou dolorosamente familiar para Spock o fato dele não conhecer limites em suas emoções quando o assunto era Jim, e nem sua tentativa de expurgar todas as suas emoções bastara para que ele esquecesse o palpitar de seu coração diante do sorriso de Jim.

Diante de seu absoluto fracasso em esquecer Jim e sufocar suas emoções, Spock finalmente se deixara sentir, tão livremente e confortavelmente como jamais se permitira antes, encontrando mais satisfação nesse ato do que jamais encontrara antes em sua vida.

E no fim das contas, nem mesmo a morte se provou suficiente para separá-los; se o universo fosse uma entidade viva, Spock achava que não poderia haver uma mensagem mais clara para ele.

**X_X_X**

Em meio ao passar das décadas, de sua carreira e amizades e relacionamentos, Spock não tivera mais tantas oportunidades de visitar as montanhas como tivera em sua infância e juventude. O interesse ainda estava lá, mas com a falta de tempo, fora um hábito que Spock esquecera.

Um hábito que Spock estava relembrando agora, diante da insistência de Jim em escalar a montanha no meio da folga deles, agora que tudo havia terminado.

Mas quando Spock procurara por Jim, não fora no topo da montanha que ele e o encontrara, e sim no sopé, sentado e olhando para os lados.

Conforme ele se aproximava, Jim olhou para ele, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Somente quando Spock se sentou ele resolveu falar.

— Eu pretendia tentar escalar ela de novo, mas eu não percebi que estava tão cansado até chegar aqui. Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

— Compreensível. Os últimos dias foram um grande desafio para toda a tripulação.

Jim olhou para ele com os olhos estreitados.

— Sim. E para ninguém mais do que para você.

Os olhos de Jim se tornaram mais suaves, então.

— Você está bem?

Spock permaneceu impassível, um velho hábito que era mais automático e reconfortante do que deliberado.

— Eu estou, Jim.

E não era uma mentira, não realmente. Spock não podia negar certa tristeza no destino de seu irmão, mas há muito tempo ele se conformara com os destinos separados entre a sua vida e a de Sybok.

— Você e seu irmão não eram próximos?

— Éramos um pouco quando eu era criança, mas Sybok não vivera muito tempo conosco. Ele se mudara ainda durante a minha infância. E depois disso, ele foi exilado.

Jim assentiu, olhando para ele ainda com indisfarçada preocupação.

— É tudo bastante estranho para mim, Spock. Eu nunca imaginaria que você tivesse um irmão.

— Nunca aparecera uma ocasião pertinente o suficiente para eu lhe contar sobre Sybok.

Jim sorriu então.

— Nunca apareceu uma ocasião pertinente, é? Você só conta as coisas para mim quando é pertinente? Devo me preocupar que você tenha outro irmão escondido?

Spock permanecera em absoluto silêncio e evitou olhar para Jim. Mesmo assim ele pode dizer que o sorriso de Jim fora lentamente sumindo.

— Spock?

Erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas, Spock respirou fundo. Ele não deveria dizer nada; o sigilo sobre Michael ainda existia. Mas tantas décadas depois, lhe parecia injusto continuar a mentir para Jim.

— Eu tenho uma irmã.

Jim olhou para ele como Spock houvesse crescido uma segunda cabeça.

— Uma irmã.

— Uma irmã adotiva. O nome dela é Michael.

— Uma irmã.

— Ela é Humana.

Jim olhou para ele dessa vez com algo como mágoa em seu olhar, e Spock se vira incapaz de deixar aquele olhar em seu rosto por mais tempo.

— Eu nunca falei de minha irmã para ninguém porque é um segredo firmemente guardado pela Federação.

Dessa vez as sobrancelhas de Jim se ergueram, seus lábios se moveram em palavras malformadas, e Spock sabia que ele não escaparia de uma explicação.

Achando que aquilo era o mínimo que ele devia para Jim, Spock explicou tudo. Sobre sua infância e Michael, sobre a briga e reconciliação. Sobre a guerra com os Klingons, e Discovery, e sobre as marcas do anjo que lhe concederam aquelas visões, tantas décadas atrás agora, e Jim ouvira a tudo pacientemente.

Jim ficara em silêncio por um longo tempo depois de Spock terminar, tempo o suficiente para que Spock temesse que ele estivesse realmente irritado ou — pior ainda — magoado com ele, mas eventualmente Jim pareceu encontrar sua língua.

— Você sabe, Spock, às vezes eu acho que conheço tudo sobre você. Aí uma coisa dessas acontece e eu percebo que não conheço quase nada.

Havia certa amargura naquelas palavras, e Spock não podia deixar que Jim continuasse a pensar daquela maneira.

— Você conhece mais sobre mim do que qualquer outro ser nesse universo, Jim. Mais do que Michael ou Sybok, ou minha mãe ou meu pai. Eu ter tido alguns segredos que você desconhecia não anula esse fato.

Jim ainda não parecia satisfeito.

— Não anula?

Spock sacudiu a cabeça. Ele pensou em dizer que Jim estava sendo ilógico, mas sabia que naquele momento isso não seria bem recebido.

— É claro que não. Eu só mantive essas informações em segredo porque era o esperado de mim. Mas estou satisfeito em poder finalmente dividir isso com você.

Os olhos de Jim voltaram a se tornar mais suaves, e Spock continuou.

— Eu nunca fui tão próximo a nenhum dos meus irmãos como eu gostaria de ter sido, mas me sinto grato por cada momento vivido com eles. Acredito que mais do que ninguém, eles me ensinaram a aceitar as emoções dentro de mim. Plantaram as sementes para que um dia eu me aceitasse do jeito que eu sou.

Michael, em especial, havia ensinado Spock a amar e ser amado, e ele sempre estaria grato por aquela lição.

— E sem essas lições, eu acredito que não seria quem eu sou hoje.

— Fico grato pelos seus irmãos também, nesse caso — Jim sorriu — Porque eu te amo exatamente do jeito que você é. Mentiroso deslavado, e tudo.

Spock engoliu em seco, mas não fugiu do olhar de Jim.

_Estenda sua mão, _Michael um dia havia dito, _e se permita ser guiado._

Fechando os olhos, Spock resolveu seguir o conselho da irmã ainda mais uma vez e estendeu seus braços para puxar Jim para um beijo, grato por todas as pessoas que passaram por sua vida e o amaram, grato por agora saber dizer para Jim, em tantas maneiras diferentes, que o amava.

**FIM**

**N.A.²: **O título é a versão traduzida da música Time is Dancing do Ben Howard. Muito obrigada por ler!

Comentários são sempre muito bem vindos e fazem meu dia mais feliz.


End file.
